


Request Denied

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just wants it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Denied

“Do it Potter, I know you hate me,” spat Draco.

                Harry looked at his arch-rival with wide eyes. “I can’t Malfoy. That’s…that’s murder.”

                Draco snorted, “I want it!” he spread his arms wide; “I’m just too much of a coward to do it myself.  Damn it Potter, it’s simple. Point your wand, say the magical fucking words and I’ll be done.”

                “No,” Harry stated, shaking his head.

                “Potter! Do it!” growled the blond, “If you don’t fucking do it, The Dark Lord will! I can’t fucking kill Dumbledore!” Turning his head away, Draco gritted his teeth, “I can’t complete my mission, and damn it, I rather die at your wand than the Dark Lord’s.”

                Harry breathing quickened, “No,” he said, backing up, “No, I can’t…I can’t lose another one,”

                Draco looked at the dark hair boy in confusion, “Lose another one what?” he snapped.

                Sliding to his knees, Harry continued to shake his head, “I can’t lose another one, no, no…”

                “Potter?” Draco whispered as he took a hesitant step towards the quaking man.

                “No,” the Boy-Who-Lived continued to whispered, silent tears falling down ashen cheeks.

                Kneeling, Draco took Harry’s shaking hands into his own, “Potter?”

                Dull green eyes looked into Draco’s, “No, I can’t lose,”

                “You won’t be losing anything Potter,” Draco hissed, “Nothing but a bugger in your side.”

                Harry’s head tipped, his forehead resting on Draco’s right shoulder, “No,”

                Draco rolled his eyes, “Alright, got it. No, do you mind explaining a bit more Potter?”

                The boy shook his head, “I can’t lose another one.”

                “Another one what?!?” shouted Draco.

                Harry clutched his eyes, “Loved one.”

                Draco froze.  He mouthed the two words, confusion on his pale features. He gently pushed Harry off of his shoulder, his bluish-gray eyes searching the flushed face for any signs of deceit. “Potter,” Draco whispered.

                Scared green eyes flickered up towards him. Without any warning, Draco took the Savior’s face into his hands and crashed his lips into Harry’s. It was rough. He was pretty sure he punctured Harry’s lip with his teeth, and his nose smacked into Harry’s quite a bit.  However, when he released Harry from the kiss, he knew he found his salvation. 


End file.
